


Alright

by Confused_Host



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Death, Gore, Horror, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Host/pseuds/Confused_Host
Summary: Xe breathed in. Out."I'm alright."And xe were.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> A horror story! Please be careful, there's gore, fae, blood, knife/knives, major character death, a panic attack, I think, and if there's anything else, please tell me! I'd like y'all to be warned before walking into this, because I was the one to write it and I needed to pause for a moment.

Kyle grinned up at the cottage. It was large, nearly brand new, and the area around was beautiful, with lush green grass and flowery fields. She grinned, grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling xem to the front door. 

Alex stumbled, surprised. "Excited, huh?" xe laughed. 

Kyle rose her brows, adjusting the pink bracelet around her wrist and grabbing the keys to the house. "You're kidding right?" she asked, inserting the key into the lock. "Of course I'm excited, I get to spend a whole week in this super awesome house, with my bestest best friend, and just- Oh gosh, this is going to be _great!_ " 

Alex's lips curled into a soft smile. It really _was_ going to be great. Xe squeezed Kyle's hand, careful not to press xeir nails into her skin. "Yeah," xe whispered. 

The two opened the door and moved apart to look over the house. Kyle gasped, jumping up and flapping her arms. "Oh my gosh!" she giggled. "Look at it, Alex!" She spun around, trying to take in the whole house immediately. 

Alex moved over to the fireplace, taking in the intricate woodworking. "I'm looking," xe breathed, running a finger along the design. "It's beautiful."

Kyle grinned, bouncing over to the kitchen. "It's beautiful and it's _ours!_ " There was a moment of awed silence between the two. 

"I'm checking out the second floor," Alex decided, tracing a finger up the railing as xe walked. Down the hallway, there were two bedrooms (although, with Kyle's fear of the dark, they would probably end up sharing a room), a bathroom, and a closet. Alex peeked into one of the bedrooms, eyes widening when xe saw the start of the sunset. It was nearly 7:30, and the colors of the sky were blending together. 

Alex stayed and waited for a couple minutes, ears ringing with the song of the forest and sun. The sky wavered, and the trees came alive, weaving a story of time and light. Xe listened, a calmness settling on xeir shoulders. 

"Alex!" Kyle called, making xem shoot up. "I think we should go bring our stuff in!" 

"Oh!" Alex gasped. "You're right, we should-" Xe rubbed at xeir ears, trying to get rid of the last notes of the song. "We should grab our bags."

Kyle grinned at Alex, and xe smiled back, teeth shining in the dim lighting. Kyle grabbed Alex' arm and pulled xem up. "Let's go!"

* * *

Alex grabbed the last three bags from the trunk and closed it with xeir hip. "That's it!" xe hummed, making their way into the house. 

Xe dropped the supplies by the door, grabbing their suitcase. "I'm going to put my stuff away." Xe tilted xer head thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm not going to eat today. I'll be lying down to sleep, so don't wait up for me." 

Kyle smiled, grabbing Alex' free hand. "Okay! Good night!" He gave xeir hand a squeeze, before letting go, pulling at the blue bracelet around his wrist. "Sweet dreams!"

Alex gave a tired smile in response, waving. "Night." Xe hefted xer bag up easily, carrying it to the room xe had been sitting in before.

Shoving the case into the closet, xe pulled out a pair of pyjamas and frowned. Xe were _really_ tired. Did xe _need_ to change, or could xe just stay in these clothes? Xe sat there for a minute, considering, until xe noticed the way xeir clothes rubbed against skin that wasn't xeir's. Xeir face scrunched up - even that feeling wrong - and rubbed against the body that didn't belong to xem. Disgust pooled in xeir stomach _(Not xeir's, not xeir's-)_ and xe turned xeir head, disliking how xeir neck twisted too far and yet not far enough. A whisper of doubt plagued xeir thoughts, insecurity and fear almost shutting xem down. 

_Not right, shouldn't be here, need to go, knife, hurt, stab, rip, kill die not safe bad idea imposter not you run away unfair monster leave danger goawaypleasegetoutdon'twanttobeherenotallowednononoNONONO_ **_NO-_ **

Alex took a deep breath, xeir entire body straightening with it. The following exhale left with a shudder through xeir body, bringing some of the thoughts with it. 

_Again._ Breathe in. Breathe out. 

_Again._ In. Out.

You're alright. 

Alex nodded to xemself. "I'm alright." And xe were. And xe would be. 

* * *

Alex woke up the next morning, groggy and chest hurting. Xe didn't move for a minute, only perking up at the smell of eggs. Stumbling down the stairs, xe found Kyle cooking. "Oh!" Alex gasped, breathing in the aroma. The kettle whistled just then, and Kyle rushed to turn it off. 

Alex noted absently that Kyle wasn't wearing a bracelet. No pronouns right now.

Kyle grinned up at Alex, gesturing to the breakfast that had been prepared. "Bone apple tea!" Kyle joked, taking one mug and a plate to a spot at the table. 

Alex laughed. "Bone apple tea," xe responded, grabbing tea and a plate of xeir own. Xe smiled down at xeir food, then looked up at xeir best friend. "Kyle? Do you know what we're doing today?" 

Kyle shrugged. "We could check out the fields, maybe pick some flowers?" Kyle's eyes were drawn to the tattooed crown of flowers that wrapped around Alex' upper arm. 

Alex gasped. "Please? I would love that so much actually, thank you!" Xe looked hopefully at their best friend. 

Kyle smiled. "It's settled then!" Kyle ate in silence, looking up to see Alex' clean plate. "You wanna put that away?"

Alex nodded, sliding xeir chair back and putting the dish back in the cabinet. "Alex?" Alex paused. "Could you grab the marshmallows? You can reach higher than me," Kyle continued. "Second shelf to the right- yeah, there!"

Alex reached up, snatching the marshmallows from their place on the top shelf. When xe turned around, xe were grinning, eyes wide and bright. "You told me we could have my first campfire soon." Kyle's brows rose, lips twitching into a smile. 

"Campfire?"

"Campfire."

* * *

They had a campfire. They ate dinner, roasted marshmallows, and told each other spooky stories. They stayed out to watch the stars after it got too dark and the fire started to dwindle. It was fun, Alex acknowledged as Kyle's arms wrapped around xeir waist. 

"Scared?" Alex asked, wrapping one arm around Kyle in a comforting squeeze. 

Kyle nodded into Alex' side, murmuring a muffled, "Pitch black," and, "Don't like."

Alex smiled softly. "That's fair, but I'm right here, and I'll protect you!" Xe carefully didn't promise. 

Alex felt Kyle smile and squeeze xem, giving a whispered, "Thanks."

Alex didn't respond, instead frowning as Kyle's grip didn't loosen. "Kyle? Hey Kyle, you can loosen up, I told you that-" Xe choked on xeir breath. "I told you that I'd protect you- Kyle-" 

Kyle squeezed tighter, a snake devouring its prey. 

"Kyle- Kyle, stop that, Kyle that _hurts_ , Kyle- _Kyle please-_ " Xe gasped, hating how Kyle was restricting xeir ability to breathe.

Xe inhaled quickly as xe felt the edge of a knife press against xeir skin. _Bad, bad, bad, sharp, hurts, can't breathe, can't- no, NO, why is Kyle doing this, why is Kyle happy it hurts and it's starting to cut and it's badbecausecan'tdealwithcutslikehumansfragilenotstrongenoughtrytogetoutjustbreathebreathebreatheandliveandgetout-_

Alex tried to wiggle out of Kyle's grasp, finding that xe were only succeeding in losing more blood and air. In a split second decision, xe pushed xemself away from Kyle, shrieking when the knife split a hole through xeir stomach. Xe tried to remember everything xe had learned about when xe were losing a lot of blood.

_Keep the knife in._

Easier said than done, but- Alex tried to stop wriggling, only pushing away from Kyle, pushing into the knife. Xe gasped in pain, a small whining sound emitting from the back of xeir throat. Apparently Kyle knew what Alex was trying to do, deciding to pull the knife out and stab it back in, opening a new hole in xeir torso. 

Alex _screamed_.

It was a horrible noise, like nails on a chalkboard, or the ringing in one's ears after an explosion. The Souls of the Lost shrieked with xem, grief and pain carrying across miles of area. Rows upon rows of teeth ripped through Alex' jaw, each one sharpened to a needlepoint. Xeir eye's widened, becoming bigger, less human, more predatory. Fingers elongated until it teetered on the edge of unnatural and nails sharpened to claws. 

"We're far from any form of life. No one can _hear_ you," Kyle growled, taking in Alex' new appearance. 

Alex' eyes focused on Kyle, pupils narrowing into slits. Xeir jaw unhinged and xe dove in, aiming to rip Kyle's windpipe out. With a gasp, Kyle pulled the knife from Alex' stomach, and stabbed it into xeir cheek. 

There was a moment of silence. Kyle didn't try anything, and Alex sat there, attempting to not pass out on the spot. 

It was gone not a moment later. Alex slumped, tears mixing with blood around xem. Kyle got up and took a step away, looking mildly unsettled. Alex was using xeir last breaths to pray to spirits, ghosts, gods, anyone who could hear. 

Kyle's face hardened and Kyle walked closer. "Shut up. The point was to _get rid_ of a fae, not bring more." Kyle squatted down, pressing a hand to Alex' mouth, muffling xeir already troubled breathing. 

Alex could hear the blood rushing in xeir ears, feel the burn that touched every inch of xeir body. Xe have no energy, so it's a wonder that xe managed to reach xeir arm up to pull Kyle's away from xeir mouth. Xe saw - barely - the surprised expression that crossed Kyle's face. 

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked. Alex couldn't hear. Instead, xe laughed, or, made a sound that was close enough. Words in a language that humans could never hope to understand poured from xeir mouth, twisting into a symphony of pain. There was a rumbled note, and a high one, magic swirling and adding a beat. It was hypnotizing. 

Kyle's eyelids drooped. 

At the climax of the song, Alex cut off, timing Kyle's scream perfectly. Blood poured from Kyle's arm, both being's eyes drawn to the claws that ripped into the human's skin. 

Kyle gasped for air, feeling panic take hold. Alex had stabbed right through the bone, and punctured a vein. The likelihood of Kyle surviving long after Alex pulled xeir claws out was low. "No, no, I can't-" Kyle pressed a hand to the cut, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. "Please, I can't- I can't-" Kyle sobbed.

Alex stared up at the stars, completely unaware of Kyle's dilemma. Xeir functions were shutting down, one by one. Hearing was gone, as was touch. All xe could do now was look up at the stars, and take one last breath. And so there Alex lay, frozen in stone, for a long, _long_ time.

Kyle wept, pain and fear taking over the human's brain until the end. 

* * *

"Don't go near the campsite, you understand?" A mother would tell her children, years later. "The fae protect the murdered one, and if you disturb xem, you will be punished for your insolence." Her children would nod, glancing nervously at the forest whenever they went out to play.

Far deeper in the forest, fae lurked, surrounding a statue of a child, long dead. The stone was cracking, and the fae would giggle, sure to stay clear of the shell. The chrysalis was opening, and soon the beast would appear.

It would be alright. 

For the fae, it would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at two in the morning yesterday and found that I don't like it much now that I'm completely awake. Either way, I'm sharing, in hopes that it won't be too bad. Still feels a little all over the place, but I'll be sure to keep my thoughts collected next time. This was made in a rush, so story boarding was skipped.


End file.
